Winter Bonds
by Cartoonerator
Summary: As winter begins to kick in on Possum Springs, Mae begins to explore how the town is since she's returned. While exploring, she decides to check up on her friends and see how there doing. Once she does, her friendship with them grows stronger than before. Takes place a month after the game.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyyyy… It's been a year since I've done another story, sorry about that XP There's been a lot of stuff going on, I had a major case of Writer's Block when early November hit that caused me to stop writing for a while last year. I've also been doing more art, working over the summer and my school classes are little more difficult now. But now I've got time to post a new story!**_

 _ **To start off, I just love Night in the Woods! It's such a brilliant and wonderful game that I needed to make a story on (After a year not making any XD) because of it. I didn't know anything about this game until June and July when I started to watch some play troughs and look at some fan art, it was great! :)**_

 _ **I hope to post stories as soon as I can, I just need to find time when to do them but for now, here's the story! Hope you enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Night in the Woods belongs to Infinity Fall. And the story takes place a month after the game. This will also be a multi-chapter story.**_

* * *

A soft snore was coming from the bed where a young college dropout slept. She turned around in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes softly and looked out the window with her blurry vision. She was squinting a bit, hoping that this was not another bad nightmare or some weird creature she sees the last second of her dream. Thankfully it wasn't, instead it was something that she been wanting for so long now that is fogging out her window as if someone was breathing from the outside. She then unwrapped the blankets, moving herself over to where her alarm clock was at, it read 7:23 A.M, it wasn't the usual time she woke up, but this was different.

'Yes!' Mae Borowski excitedly thought as she got up from her bed and smiled happily as she looked out of the window of her room, she saw the entire part of her street in the neighborhood of Possum Springs covered in a thick layer of pearly white snow. She smiled happily once more before she then jump up from her bed, not bothering to grabbing her black boots like she usually does.

To see the entire street full of snow made her a fully charged energy battery, this is one of the only times that she would get up early for was when she saw the snowflakes dropping from the sky like little flakes of powdered sugar from the Slammercakes she gets at the Donut Wolf. The sky had a very cool shade of blue that soaked the sky for her favorite season. Winter was beginning to set in and it was the beginning of December. Even though it began to snow in November, December was where it was at with the snow.

She ran down stairs softly as she opened the front door of her house and walked alongside her porch and took in a deep and long breath and inhaled the wonderful fresh scent of the winter snow and beautiful waves of wind blowing on top of her 3 small spikes of red tinted fur on her head. She then exhaled softly and then walked over and relaxed by a nearby patch of snow by her porch and leaned by her house.

Mae began to remember about what happened to her and her friends about a month ago, she came back to Possum Springs after dropping out of college and felt herself at home once again and began to hang out with her friends; Gregg, Bea and Angus again, things were looking great for her when she did come back.

All of the sudden, problems began to appear again, however, she began to have dreams and nightmares and headaches and tiredness that she had received which leaded to a supposedly "ghost hunt" she was expecting to a horrific encounter with a Murder Cult. The Cult were these people who had been killing off so many of innocent lives by throwing them down a hole which feeds a certain monster that helps keep that town running. Mae didn't want to think about it what so ever at all but she could still remember when the Cult told them that they killed Casey, her best friend from her childhood and who everyone thought he ran away and left town by hoping onto a train forever but he didn't, instead he was dead in a hole of a collapsed mine by a murderous Cult who saw him as no usefulness to the town, saw him as nothing.

After learning the truth of what happened and who they were, her and her friends were free to leave afterwards, but one of the Cult members, named Eide, the so called 'ghost' Mae was after, also thinking that he was in her dreams; he tried to kill her while they were getting out of an elevator which soon was brought down by the avalanche of rocks that caused Eide to lose his arm in the process trying to get her, it then leaded Mae to preventing to lose herself as well. All Mae could think was thank god that they didn't get killed that night.

They soon escaped the mine and there friend Germ was there, supposedly that was his backyard. Mae asked him if he had anyway to block it and he told her that he had some dynamite to blow it up. That may have been strange to her and her friends but they didn't care, they did not want to see such murderous people like the Cult was ever again that night.

She felt herself sigh sadly trying to get the terrible and just painful memory from her head but it stayed stuck for a minute until she heard a soft thumping sound coming from behind her which broke her thoughts, it was her mom, Candy.

"Sweetie? What are you doing up so early?'" She said, her mom was wearing a light pink robe and pajama long shirt and pants and slippers, she was yawning softly as she saw her daughter turn around quickly.

"Oh, Hi mom, I'm just foreseeing the winter future that lies ahead!" She said jokingly like she always does when she's talking to anyone, quickly breaking away from being miserable to this attitude.

Candy laughed softly and shook her head before she said "Well, when you are done foreseeing, you need to get back inside, your standing outside in front of snow and your barefooted" she said as Mae looked down and saw her feet in a small sleet of snow that caused her to shiver a bit. Mae soon ran back in and closed the door as she sat down on her couch and began to softly relax as she felt her body temperature come back.

Mae felt herself more comfortable now, the horrific memory was gone from her head and the sight of winter starting to kick in now made her so excited to see how winter is like in Possum Springs. Along with how her friends are going to be doing this winter and how things will go. But she felt herself a little uneased and sadden from trying to remember that terrible memory, causing her mom to notice.

"Mae dear, are you alright? I know that you usually come down stairs to see the first sight of snow but you seem down in the dumps today." Candy said as she sat down beside her daughter to comfort her in case.

Mae then broke from her thoughts as she looked back her mom and said "Yeah, I'm okay mom, just thinking…" She said as she then heard steps from behind her. It was her dad, Stan, he was wearing a blue pajama long shirt and a pair of pajama pants but unlike his wife, he was wasn't wearing a robe or slippers and he had on his usual glasses over his morning eyes.

"What's going on down here this early ladies?" As he came around from behind the sofa and sat on the right of Mae and next to his wife and smiled softly. Mae and her mom turned around to see him right next to them and smiled lightly as Candy said "Nothing honey, just seeing Mae down here excited for winter snow!" She said as she then smiled warmly and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips and both of them sat down in between where Mae was at.

Mae smirked and scoffed a bit as she saw them kiss and then jumped out from between the space where they were at and giggled as she said "Okay, Well… I'm going to go in the kitchen and get some breakfast" As she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and milk from the fridge and the bowl from the dishes in the cabinet.

She then sat down and began to pour down the contents of the cereal down into the bowl and grabbed the milk and began to pour it in. She grabbed a spoon from the cabinet and dipped it into her bowl as she grabbed a spoonful of the cereal and took a huge bite out of her cereal and crunched away as she went back to thinking about how winter is going to be like in Possum Springs while eating.

Later, she was finished with her cereal and stepped up and grabbed the bowl and drank up the remainder of the milk as walked over to the sink, turning on the water and washing out the bowl and spoon and putting them in the drying rack. She then put away the milk and cereal and walked out of the kitchen. She soon saw her dad walking into the kitchen to make some coffee since he has to go to work soon.

She walked upstairs and began to get herself ready, even though it was early and her friends and everyone else she knew were probably still asleep or at work, it still would be worth a try to check up on them.

She went into her room as she pulled up her Laptop and turned it on. She was right, none of her friends were online or up yet, moving the Pizza icon arrow over the empty inboxes. "Damn, no one up yet?" And she sighed a bit and walked up and grabbed her boots from the floor and slipped them onto her feet. After that, she walked out of her room and went into the bathroom and washed her face to get the remainder of sleep out from her eyes.

Mae then smiled once more as she let out another warm sigh as she looked out the window and said to herself "Well, here we go Mae, let's go show the world your winter self!" And then went by her Laptop and went to see if anyone was up, still nothing.

She grumbled a bit and then closed her Laptop down and walked down the stairs and she opened up the downstairs closet to grab her red scarf and orange snow coat and green beanie and went back to her room. She slipped on her winter gear in a flash and ran back up to her room once again and looked over to her bed and picked up her journal and pen and slipped it into the metal spring of the journal and ran downstairs to the front door.

"Mae Dear!" She was about to step out the door before she heard her mom called out from the kitchen where her dad was at making a batch of coffee in the coffee maker. Mae then walked into the kitchen where she stood by the side of the kitchen counter and waiting for what her mom has to say.

"Honey, are you alright? You're usually not this excited for snowy day" Candy said, noticing that her daughter was eagerly trying to see the snow like when she was younger.

"Mom, I'm fine, really, I just really miss the snow, that's all" Mae said once she zipped up her coat and ready to go. "Okay, just be careful, it's supposed to be really cold today and about a foot of snow on the ground"

"Thank you Mom, I promise I'll be okay, I'm just going to see how my friends and what they're doing" Mae finished before her mom said "Alright dear, I love you!" as she sat down and went back to reading her book she was currently reading.

"You too Mom! And you too Dad!" Mae replied back as Stan looked over and smiled back at his daughter "You too kitten" he replied. She then walked over the door and was ready to see the winter snow again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**8:16 A.M, outside the Borowski Household**_

She opened the door and walked out of her house and into the cold of the day, the sun was shining a little but the snow was pouring so much it blocked it out some of the sunlight and clouds blocking it all. Mae then jumped down from the steps and grabbed a small pile of snow in her hands, beginning to roll in up into a ball and threw it across the street where there was some cars passing by every couple of minutes.

Mae smiled and grabbed another pile and squished it into her hands, feeling it freeze up in her dark navy blue paws and slide down and drop back down on the ground. She missed that feeling, snow all around and playing with it and doing snow ball fights with her friends when she was young, there wasn't any snow to where her college was at, it would frost instead, which made it very boring in the winters.

"Man, I miss this, just when the world was completely white, a blank space to clear my mind and let all of my problems go away for a few minutes-" She stopped "Wow, I'm still very depressing"

She realized it was time she could write down some stuff into her journal, she drew some snowflakes and the sky darken in with her pen, along with writing in "Snow is life!" After playing for a bit and letting all of the wonderful memories come back, Mae then walked down the sidewalk, jumping on mailboxes and electric wires like normal and ran to the other part of town.

She walked past her friend, Selmers' house, but she wasn't out like she always is. "Really? Selmers too?" Once she walked pass her home, seeing her poet friend not sitting there and ready to tell Mae another one of her amazing poems like she always is. She walked down the street a bit before she looked up and saw Mr. Chazocov's roof empty as well, and the one guy who sits by Selmers' house not there either, the entire street is dead.

"Man, it's really empty here today. Makes sense, it's very cold today." As she walked up the side walk, near another few houses and into the next street.

 _ **8:22 A.M Maple Street, the Ol' Pickaxe**_

She ran passed by a few of the buildings and soon saw the Ol' Pickaxe where her friend Bea worked at, she walked up to the store and a bright smile appeared on her face as the front of the store read "Yes! We are Open!" and walked into the store.

Mae felt the heat of the store as she walked in, she began to take off her coat, scarf and beanie, just as she was about to put it on a nearby rack by the door, she heard someone talk dully "You don't put your coat up unless you're a paying customer" As she jumped a bit and looked over the counter, there was Bea, the dark turquoise crocodile was currently smoking a cigarette and had a face of being bored out of her mind, she was wearing her normal black dress with the Ankh symbol.

"What!? Since when did that become a rule?" Mae said before she grabbed her coat, scarf and beanie, putting them back on.

"My Dad enforced it since there was a lot of people trying place their coats and scarves all over the place like if it was there house in the winter" She continued "It made him furious so now you must be paying if you want to be staying" As she finished up the last bit of her cigarette and squished it down by the ash tray under the counter.

Mae smirked and said "Hey, that Ry-" "What do you want Mae" Bea said, as she stopped Mae in mid-sentence, feeling slightly annoyed as she stood and placed her elbows on the counter and cupped her hands under her chin, yawning softly. Even though that Mae and Bea's friendship was back to normal, she was still the same with how she talked to Mae, not as bad as before but Bea could still find her annoying or childish sometimes.

Mae then made a 'Humph' sound as she knew that Bea wasn't any fun at all but stood positive. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out!" As she felt her ear twitch softly, waiting for an answer.

Bea then spoke up and said "Really? It's barely close to 8:30 A.M and you want me to ditch my job on the busiest time of the year to hang out?" She finished glumly as Mae squinted her eyes slightly and said slowly in a sarcastic voice "Soooooo… Is that a no?"

Before she could answer, the both of them then heard the door opening and a few mover men came in; a bird, a dog and a pig coming in and said "Hey! We got the bags of salt and snow shovels outside you ordered! We just need a signature and tip! As they walked out and they started to unpack them out onto the sidewalk.

Bea sighed once more and look over to Mae "Does that tell you the answer?" As she grabbed her Black coat from under the counter and walked out to sign for the stuff and giving them a tip for almost 40 bags of salt and 18 shovels. They were huge, the bags probably weighed 5 to 8 pounds and snow shovels bigger than herself.

Mae then had a sadden look across her face and stared out the window as she saw Bea signing for them and tipping them in change, making them grunt as they then got back into the truck and drove off. "Damn, she does this every day? That's so effing sad. I can't believe she does this all by herself" she said, she's heard about Bea's job being stressful before but she never seen her try to carry stuff into the store before.

Even though Germ, one of her other close friends was an intern for the Ol' Pickaxe, he wasn't much of a muscle guy, plus he worked on organizing stock in the back of the store and taking orders for people like Bea does and he was always fascinated by the stuff in the store for some odd reason.

Mae began to think for a bit, wondering what to do for her friend, she thought for a minute and then smiled as she walked away from the glass and ran out to see if she could help. "Hey BeaBea! I know what we can do!" Realizing she called her by her childhood name which made Bea immediately talk back as she looked back at her with a face of embarrassment "Please. Don't. Call. Me. That. And what can we do?" As she then began to pick up the salt bag and started to carry it in the door slowly.

"I was wondering if I could help you unload the salt bags and shovels into the store! She said with a look of happiness and hoping for approval from her.

Bea then looked in some sort of surprise, hearing Mae want to move heavy bags of salt and actually do something for once made her almost drop the bag of salt all over the place. "You want to move heavy bags of salt, in the snow, into the back of the store and all the way back for another one until it's done? As she then finished before Mae said while giving a soft chuckle and said "Uhhh… Yes? It doesn't look that hard and we can get the job done faster!" She then walked over and began to grab a bag of salt, almost gasping in a little pain, realizing how heavy it was but kept a straight face.

Bea then sighed again and rub, realizing Mae couldn't handle this but she guess it would teach her a lesson about work at her job here and how it feels. She then spoke up after a few moments of silence as she watched Mae struggled "And you are doing this just so you can hang out with me?" As she saw her friend's constant struggle to lift the bags. "Y-y-ye-es!" As she finally managed to hold the bag up in place above her shoulders, causing her eyes to pop out like crazy as she realized how much this weighed.

Bea then smirked a little as she then said "Okay, try to get that bag you're carrying in all by yourself okay?" She said in a teasing manner before she sat back near the store and lit another cigarette and waited for Mae to carry the bag to the back.

Mae scoffed before she grunted a bit as she felt herself straining to try and bring the salt into the store, she was about halfway into the store. Mae couldn't believe that it was this heavy and tough to carry; she soon walked into the building and grunted more, feeling her back already in pain and starting to hurt badly.

She soon felt herself gain some more strength as she saw the back of the store right in front of her and grinned happily as she inched closer and closer to the back of the room and finally threw it down onto the cement floor of the store and panted heavily as she bended herself back as she hissed in pain from the amount of pain that was in her back and body from one bag of salt.

"Holy Shit! THAT IS SO EFFING HARD TO CARRY! HOW DO YOU DO THIS ALL DAY?! As she walked out and sat down by the seats, hoping that the waiting chairs wasn't another "Only Customers Paying" thing.

Bea then chuckled softly and took another inhale of smoke and exhaled "Heh-heh, that's hard work for you, try carrying all of those bags and tools, along with taking orders and moving and organizing stuff on a 10 hour shift, every day until Friday and you can get a paycheck!" She said as she put out her cigarette she barely started to smoke and then grabbed her original bag of salt she was carrying and walked it back into the store quick and out.

Mae gasped as she then saw all of the rest of the stuff that needed to be moved, "Oh shit." she said, causing Bea to sigh once more and said "Yep, let's grab the rest of the stuff! As she grabbed two snow shovels and walked them in, causing Mae to groan in irritation and grabbed another bag into the store.

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

Mae panted heavily as she grabbed the last shovel and bag of salt and placed up on the shelf where the others were at.

"Whoa! Effing hell! I'm so glad that's done!" Mae said before she turned around and sat down, wiping the sweat off her brow, she was sweating like crazy but cold at the same time.

Just then, she saw Bea walking from behind the counter around to her, holding two cups of Cocoa in her hands and offered one to Mae, causing Mae to be caught by surprise for a few seconds.

"Well? Do you want it or not?" Bea said before Mae jumped a bit and grabbed the cup and looking back at Bea with a look of confusion. "You guys sell this? And why are you being so nice?" Mae said before she immediately took a sip of the warm and creamy chocolate liquid, letting it sooth in her mouth and down her throat and making her comfortable.

Bea shrugged a little before continuing "I make it when some people come in with their kids on winter days. I don't pull it out until next week of December when Christmas is coming around but I figured why not now? Besides, you look like you were about to freeze up from the bags in the snow. And you deserve it, you helped me out without giving up, may have complained A LOT but you were able to hold out." As she finished and took a sip out of hers.

Mae smiled and then blushed lightly a shade of pink before she said "That's really sweet of you Bea, thanks." As she sat down and drank some more of her drink, feeling so happy from Bea's compliments. Bea then slowly put a soft smile on her face before leading back to her normal look once again and said "Don't mention it, please don't, I can't be selling this yet but I made it for you." Bea took another sip and then sat behind the counter again.

For a few minutes, Mae and Bea sat in silence, drinking there cups away once more as they gave each other a few quick glances at one another. Mae finally spoke up after taking another drink of her cocoa "Hey, look I'm really glad that could help you out, it's so sad to see you do this all by yourself" Bea shrugged a bit "Ehh, I go through it every week, I'm used to it."

This still didn't make Mae feel better "Well, if you ever do need any help, give me a ring and I'll be there." Bea chuckled softly as she said "Coming from the one who's got no job and wakes up late in the day almost all the time" Mae smirked and shrugged her arm over Bea's "Hey, I'm working on that!" They both laughed from that and sighed softly afterwards. "But seriously, if you do need any help, call me." Bea smiled a bit as she rolled her eyes and said "Heh-heh, okay, I'll give you a call if needed." she said as she sipped her cup again.

Mae sadden a little bit, she can't still understand why Bea cannot be affect so much by this, Mae knew that she needed some sort of comfort. 'Well, I did abandon her when we were in high school together and I didn't talk to her ever again, why would she want comfort from me?' she thought to herself as she shuffled her boots down in the carpet of the store and looked at her cup. Mae felt so guilty, she just wanted to tell her how sorry she felt for her and everything she did to her and left her alone for so many years. And she knew how to solve that.

Bea spoke up as she saw Mae face looking down to the ground "Umm… Are you okay?" She soon felt Mae's arms wrap around her, making her gasp in surprise, but she didn't lash out like she did the last time she tried to hug her. Instead, she actually let it soothe in like butter and hugged her back which then began making things feel warm and mushy for the both of them.

"I'm so sorry Bea, I really am." Mae said as she hugged her even more tightly in her arms and nuzzled her cheek near Bea's face. Bea was taken by surprise by Mae sudden actions and apology as well, she didn't know what she was sorry about but when she felt the hug soothe in even more, she then understood what she meant and sighed a bit before closing her eyes softly and replying "I know Mae, I know. And I am too." She said. Mae felt so much of the weight that stayed on her shoulders gone, she felt even happier that Bea didn't lash out like she usually does, instead, the two stayed in a hugging position and let it come through and flow into them.

After a minute of hugging, Mae then stood up and finished her cocoa and threw her cup away, along with stretching as she felt her back slowly unknotted and feel a bit better from the work she did. "I'm going to go now, I want to see how Gregg and Angus are doing, catch you later Bea! And thanks for the drink!"

Bea smiled a bit more before she then saw a few people walk in the store and had on her usual bored face back on again but slightly happy on the inside "Yeah, I better get back to work, see ya too Maeday" She said as she took off her coat and went to taking orders for the people up front. Mae smiled back at her as she blushed once again, realizing that Bea called her by her childhood name as well. Mae waved to her once she exited the store and ran down the sidewalk to meet up with her other friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**9:47 A.M, Video Outpost Too**_

Mae ran down the street but took a breather and then wrote down some stuff about her and Bea's little adventure they just had. She drew her and Bea doing work and hugging and she wrote "Awkward but warm moment" and a cup of cocoa, labeling 'Best Winter Drink Ever!'

Mae ran down the sidewalk and saw the place where Angus worked, which was the Video Outpost "Too" and smiled as she walked up into the store. She saw him standing by his post as normal and reading a book, he was wearing his normal clothing, his black fedora, original round glasses, his dark green sweater with an off white button up shirt underneath and black tie, his navy pants and shoes. Mae then walked up and looked over to her friend "Hey Angus!" As Angus looked up and grabbed a piece of paper as a makeshift bookmark and slips it in his book.

Angus then spoke up "Hey Mae." with a soft tone in his voice. "What was that book that you were currently reading?" Mae said as she tried to get a look at the book and trying to see what the title was. "Oh, it's nothing, it's a Science Fiction book called "Lost Connection" about a space adventurer who explores other planets and trying to find his way home with no connection to his Space Station to help him. Gregg bought it for me last week." As he showed Mae the book cover, showing an astronaut man hovering in the darkness of space.

Mae then was lost for words but then wanted to make a joke "Wow, it reminds me of the towns cell reception" Angus chuckled slightly and then put it under the counter "Heh-heh" He continued "What do you need?" As he yawned softly and scratched his head under his black Fedora.

Mae smiled and said "I was wondering if you would like to hang out!" Mae knew she didn't hang out with him a lot but she wanted to try and make this winter day awesome.

"Sorry, I can't, I have to stand here all day like always." Mae pouted but she tried to keep herself positive "Aww… Come on Big Guy, really?" Angus nodded and responded back "Yeah, but you can help me with something if you want." As he took off and wiped his glasses and put them back on.

Mae then lit up like a bulb and said "Awesome! What can we do?" Angus moved his hands up and down "Alright, calm down, it's not as exciting as it seems. I have to go and deliver movies to people who don't want to get off their ass and want it brought to them. However, it's extremely rare that I do this so it's no big deal but it bugs me when I have to do this when literally no one rents any of these movies anymore." He finished. Mae then frowned a bit hearing that but kept on being positive for her day, she needed to do something for today anyway.

"That doesn't seem too bad, I mean, it's not like were going across town" Angus didn't say anything as he was already in the small storage room where the VHS and DVD's were at for the cases in the store and collected the box of rentals for the people who rented them. He grabbed his coat from underneath the shelf and zipped it up, it was a dark maroon colored coat with side pockets and light blue colored gloves that looked a little like mittens.

Angus grabbed nine VHS tapes and nine DVD's and there cases as well and walked out of the room. "Alright, here's the rentals we got to deliver to the Possum Springs Elementary, since at this time teachers are doing class parties and movie watching in December for the children" He held them up in his arms and went to the car outside, Mae following along beside him.

They both walked up to a car near the store, it was Bea's car. "Bea let you borrow her car?" Angus nodded "Yeah, We're not going to walk all the way to the school; it's too cold to try to walk these movies in this weather." He then grabbed the car keys from his coat and unlocked the driver's side of the door as he held the box in another hand.

Mae saw him struggling to open the door while holding the box of movies, she then walked over and offered to grab the box "It's alright Mae, thank you though." Angus finally opened the cold car door handle and put the box in the back seat.

The two of them opened there doors and sat down in their seats, Mae sat back in her seat as she cupped her hands and blew in them, trying to warm herself as Angus got in and placed the keys in the ignition. "Man, didn't expect it to be this cold today" "That's Mother Nature Mae, it can be very harsh and be very nice to you on the most randomness occasions." Angus said before he turned on the car and drove out of the driveway and onto the road.

 _ **10:22 A.M, Possum Springs Elementary**_

Mae and Angus walked down the hallway of the elementary school, seeing multiple of drawings and arts and crafts made by them, ranging from little stick figures and animal drawings to macaroni sculptures and sock puppets. The pair continued to walk down the hallway before they stopped.

"So, where do we go?" Mae said as she took off her beanie and slipped it into her side pocket, noticing the school was very different from when they last time her and her friends were very young.

"To be honest, I don't know. All I got was a call from the school that they wanted movies for the kids, I never got the name of the classrooms that wanted these." As they continued to walk down the hallway "We should find the Principal Office, she probably knows" Mae said as Angus nodded back "Good idea" he said as he and Mae continued what seemed like a huge journey and new place for them to be walking in the school that was changed and looked nothing like the school before.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Finally, after continuous walking in the hallways which felt like forever, they finally found a door that said in bold letters 'Principal's Office' Mae let out a loud 'Ugh!' continuing by saying "Finally! Shit that was difficult to find, this place is like a maze!" Angus nodded in agreement "Yeah, this place is extremely big, it's about two stories high from the outside, and despite that it is an elementary school. It was smaller many years ago when we were first were here."

Mae groaned, feeling Déjà vu hit her head as she remember how the school was like before and it wasn't this modern before. Angus knocked on the door and waited for an answer. They then heard the knob turn and the door open, revealing a principal, she was what they expected, a normal looking principal, she was a female deer with a light green sweater with little snowflakes on them and a blue skirt and a pair of socks and slipper shoes in the winter.

"Hello, may I help you?" She said in a warm voice as she put down some paper work and readjusted her glasses. "Yes, a few of your teachers rented some movies for their classes, but I never got the name where they should be." Angus said.

"Oh! You're the man on the phone, I'm terribly sorry about not telling you the classroom names, the cell reception went off again in the area of the school, causing the phones to go off." Mae and Angus both looked at one another after hearing that, reminding them of the joke she said earlier she made. "It's okay, do you have the classrooms names?" Angus stated as the principal smiled softly "Yes, I do, here it is" As she passed them a small piece of paper, on them was the classrooms listed below.

"Hopefully you find your way around here, it's like a maze." This made Mae gasp a little 'Hey! I said that!' She said in her mind before she looked and saw the principal then sat back down while she looked over at the two once more. "I would love to help you both around here but I have to get back to work now, sorry, this incoming winter is making things so slow." Then the two left the room afterwards and closed the door.

Mae and Angus both stood by one another. Angus then looked down at the paper, seeing that the classes on the paper were split in half, 9 on one side and the other 9 on the other along with who ordered which type of format of the movie.

Mae noticed this and got an idea "Hey! Since there's an even number of classrooms on the list, can we split this in two?" Angus then spoke up "Well, she did tell us that the place was like a maze which it really is. I believe that it's better if we do this together." Mae folded her arms as she looked at him with a face of irritation "Oh come on! We can get this done faster if we both split this in different ways!" She said as she wanted to grab the DVD and VHS tapes from Angus so badly.

"Mae, you may believe that's smart but there's us and this huge place, there's about 50 classrooms in this place I believe, that and bathrooms and janitor closets. We could get lost here by the chances of being alone or split." Angus finished.

Mae spoke back quickly "And what will happen when we get lost ourselves or worse, dead?" As she tried to grab the box from the bear. Angus backed a little from her, trying to stop her from taking the stuff, he then looked back up as he realized she was right, what chances do they have being inside this place and finding the classrooms? They won't die obviously but he got her idea "Point taken." He remarked as he smiled softly.

Angus then set the box down and gave Mae 4 DVD's and 5 VHS' from the box, along with ripping the paper in half too. "Okay, I'm trusting you Mae, if you can find your way around here, then so be it, just please, be careful with this stuff alright?" Mae nodded like crazy "I promise!" Mae felt herself so jittery to do this, she wouldn't usually do this but hey, better than not doing anything else.

"Alright, let's get this done, I'll see you once you're finished." As he walked down the hall to get the section of movies to the other 9 classrooms.

Mae then carried the set of movies in her arms, they were mainly cartoons about Christmas and winter, nothing really special, some of them were movies she had seen when she was younger. She looked at them for a second and began to reminisce about the time that she watched a few of these when she had a sleepover with her friends during winter vacation back in 4th grade. She smiled as she thought about that memory, remembering when they all stayed up until 12:00 A.M in the midnight, they drank lots of cocoa with little mini marshmallows and whipped cream and ate little mints and candies and of course, the usual sleepover food, a normal pepperoni pizza too. Mae remembered that wasn't much of a good combination of food that night, she had stomachaches all throughout night, thank god she didn't vomit.

"Heh, it's really cool to think about those times, I wonder if the guys still throw winter parties" She thought about it for a minute "Probably not" She concluded.

She shook her head "Ah come Mae! Focus, I got to deliver these movies! Angus is counting on me!" she said confidently as she walked down the hallway and looked on the paper to see which movie she's going to deliver to which classroom.

'Hmm… Classroom B1, B2, B3, B4, C1, C2, C3, C4, and D1." She read off on the scrap of paper. "I do remember seeing those classes just not far off" She said as she walked back down the area that she and Angus just walked down from.

"Man, I bet that the Harley's are in one of these classrooms, I hope not, so they don't try and take these movies." She said, remembering when Selmers told her that those little kids Mae saw running around when she came back from college that they steal things. After walking up the stairs of the school, she stopped, seeing absolutely no signs or directions to which class to go or exit there is.

"This place could be helpful if they had some signs on where to go. It's so uncomfortable to not know where the eff to go." She stated and looked all over the upper hallway as she saw a classroom, labeled 'B1' on the front and other doors that had 'B' on them, she then got an idea.

"I should draw a small map to know where I'm at, it might give me an idea of how this place works and where to be." Mae put down the tapes and cases and pulled out her journal and scribbled down a small hallway with a star, notifying that she right there and the 'B' classrooms down the hallway, she also drew the entrance of the place and the principal's office too. "That should help out a bit." As she opened the classroom softly.

She walked into the room and saw the teacher talking to the kids about winter, all focusing on Mae after opening the door. "Hi, I'm here to bring movies for your class?" As she walked over and set them down by a table. "Oh splendid! Yes, we did! Thank you so much!" As the teacher walked over and grabbed a VHS tape from the stack in her arms and walked away immediately.

Mae looked away awkwardly a bit before she chuckled slightly "Umm… You're welcome?" the teacher didn't respond whatsoever, instead she continued her lecture to the kids. Mae slowly skidded to the door, trying not to get even more awkward than it already is. She walked out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Mae stood by the door with slight unease but calmed herself afterwards and said "Okay, it's not so bad; just deliver the movies to the class who want which movie and mark your steps in the journal. Ok, you got this Mae." and she continued her delivery around the school.

 _ **40 minutes later…**_

Mae walked up to the next and final room of the classrooms, it was D1. "Alright, last one, I think Angus is probably waiting for me by now, let's make this quick!" As she held the DVD in her hands, 'thank god I didn't run into the Harleys' saying to herself once she opened the door and ready to finish this last delivery.

Mae walked in with confidence as she set the DVD down without looking and saying in a tone as if she was a teacher, where the real teacher was busy trying to keep the kids in control that were running all over the place "Here is your DVD for your class, I hope all your kids have a splendid time watching it, I hope you all have a wonderful day-" but then froze in place, a look of despair written all over her face, who was in the classroom just 5 feet away from her and running towards her?

None other than the Harley's.

They were coming towards her like a pie being thrown at her face, only it was kids "I want to watch it!" "No! It looks so dumb!" "You're dumb!" they all said before they ran over and tripped her on the floor, trying to grab it all at once.

They soon grabbed it and began to show it to the teacher "Can we watch it?" "I want to!" "I don't like snowmen!" they all said once again after taking the tape from her.

Mae got back up in surprise too "Damnit, I can't believe it, they just snatched it out of my hands like nothing!" she said once she ran over to the door and quickly escaped the room, hoping that they don't try to take anything else from her. She immediately closed the door and froze for a second as she was panting like crazy after that huge commotion and took in deep breaths. "Holy shit that was very crazy" Mae regained herself and then walked back out of the hallway and back on the 1st floor of the place and saw Angus standing near the entrance of the place.

"Hey Big Guy, how did you do?" Mae finished off as she put her beanie back on from the inside of her coat and zipped up her coat. "It was alright, I managed to find a small map of the school that was given to me by one of the teachers, made it less hard for me to not get lost."

Mae gasped as she was in disbelief "WHAT?! Are you serious?" she said in frustration "Yeah, I asked for one, why you didn't?" Angus said in surprise "No! I just retraced my steps and sketched down where I've been at before I left!" She said before felt herself a little dumb for doing that.

Angus looked at her with surprise and responded to her statement "Actually, that's really smart, I never thought about that when we first came here, I didn't expect that you would do something like that before, they used retracing your steps and drawing mini maps for help where you were back in the day, that's not bad Mae." Angus said as he put on his gloves and zipped up his coat and Mae scoffed a bit.

Mae sighed a bit "Still it would have been better to use a map instead of that." She said before grunting a little "Ah well, at least it's done." she walked over to the door and opened it, feeling the winter air hit them in the face and she inhaled it once again, loving the feeling once again.

Angus walked beside Mae as the two walked to the car and spoke up "Thank you very much for your help Mae, I might have been really bored if I came to this place alone." He said tipping his hat and giving a gesture smile to Mae as she smiled back "Aww… You're welcome Angus, it's the least I can do for you." she said as he smiled more and they both walked to the car and back to the Video Outpost.

 _ **11:32 A.M, Video Outpost Too**_

Mae stood by the counter of the store and smiled as she saw Angus coming into the store after grabbing his coat from the car. Angus walked over to the other side of the counter of the front, back where he was standing before Mae came in.

"Well that went well." Mae responded "Mmm-hmm." Angus said as he removed his coat and gloves while standing like usual once again. The two just stood and stared at one another for a few seconds. "So, how's things between you and Gregg?" she said, trying to start a conversation between the awkward silence they had for a second.

"It's been going good, Gregg's been doing much more work now, he still can be quite wild sometimes but he's doing great. He just got an upper pay at the Snack Falcon a few days ago, it was 25 cents. Might not be a lot but it shows that he is doing his job." he said warmly as Mae smiled happily for him.

Mae continued to smile softly but soon let out a soft sigh of sadness when she remembered that she started to cause tension between them both when she got back from college. She and Gregg retorted back to doing crimes which made Angus to dislike the fact she was making their relationship strain and hurt. Angus didn't hate Mae for pulling Gregg back into doing something he loves but he didn't want Gregg to get in trouble and lose him over some stupid crap that Mae pulled him into or vice versa.

Even before she came back, Gregg told her that over the period that she was gone, he and Angus where having arguments and problems due to his behavior and how things were going for the time being for the both of them, this saddened Mae so much to hear that this was happening to both of them. Mae sighed again before she started to talk again at the same time.

"Hey, I know I've said this before but I'm still sorry about the fact I made you both strained in your relationship when I came back." Angus looked back at Mae with a look of confusion "What you mean Mae? You already did apologize." He said but Mae continued.

"No, I mean I shouldn't have caused further infliction to you and Gregg, you both seemed to have problems even before I came back." She said in a sad tone as she tilted her head down in sadness as she slightly looked up to the brown bear.

Angus sighed softly and said back "Look Mae, what happened between me and Gregg back then is our own personal business but it didn't mean that we are breaking up." Mae spoke back "But what if it did? You both are so great for one another and I could've ruined it for both of you because of my stupidity…" she felt herself so depressed now in a way and closed her eyes softly.

Angus sadden a little bit himself and sighed again before he spoke up "Mae, you're not stupid, I mean, sometimes you can be." He paused slightly after saying that "But you were just you being you, and Gregg was being himself. I can't change who you both are and what you do but you both need to prevent yourselves from doing something so ignorant and dumb that it might get you both in trouble or worse in jail. I don't want lose Gregg and I don't want to lose you too."

He continued as he placed his arms on her shoulders "Like I said before, I love you both in different ways. Gregg, I love him very much and I'm happy to be his boyfriend. Mae, I love you like if you were family." Mae gasped in surprise from hearing that "R-really?" Angus nodded back to her and gave her a warm smile as he continued "Of course, you're smart and cool to be with a lot of the time, even though you can make situations a little unsettling and weird, you are still a good person." he finished off.

Mae then smiled back to Angus once again as she felt herself so much better after hearing Angus' words. "Thanks Big Guy, I'm actually flattered by your words a lot." She said before she saw someone come in the store with a family of kids checking out movies, the next thing Mae needed was to see another group of kids ready to throw her down and tackle her.

"Anytime Mae, just be careful with you and Gregg okay?" Mae smiled back as she slipped her coat on again and scarf and gloves as well "I promise Angus, I'm actually going to go and see him soon." as she headed to the door but stopped and walked back to him.

Angus was about to greet the people before he felt Mae then envelope her arms around him and held him tightly as Angus gasped a little. Mae knew that she felt so mushy right and so unlike her now but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel good like she did with Bea.

She chuckled softly "You know, I still owe you that hug from when we were at the park last month, figure I'd pay it to you now." She said while she continued her warm and loving friendship hug. Angus chuckled and gave her back a hug too, holding her in his big arms softly as they both soaked up the moment a bit.

She soon finished the hug and pulled away, she began to putting on her coat and beanie and scarf, ready to leave for the Snack Falcon where Gregg was at. "See ya Angus and thank you once again." Angus tipped his hat once more "You're welcome Mae and see you later." he said and greet the people in the store and went back to work. Mae smiled again as she opened the door and exited the store and ran off to see her next friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**12:07 A.M Towne Centere, Snack Falcon**_

Mae took a really quick breather as she stopped by the Taco Buck and began to scribble down into her journal again. She drew herself as an old fashioned explorer retracing her steps and little DVD's and VHS's doodles, she also drew her and Angus hugging, Angus having surprise and wrote down 'Another moment awkwardness but feeling good inside' and 'school is different?'

She closed up her journal and was about to go but stopped as she smelled the delicious and wonderful small of tacos inside of the restaurant, the yummy smell of beef, lettuce, tomato, onion, sour cream, Chili Verde, salsa, chicken, rice, refried, pinto and black beans, guacamole, various kinds of sauces, cheese and the pure corn and flour tortilla hit her nose from the inside of the place, causing her mouth to water. "Man if I had some money right now, I could go for a taco right now…"but stopped and shook her head "Ahh who am I kidding…" she chuckled and ran down the street again.

Mae smiled happily as she ran by the Snack Falcon and walked into the place, hearing the classic jingle of the door opening when someone comes in. Gregg sat by the counter as he felt himself completely bored out of his mind and spacing out a bit, still wearing his usual black leather jacket with a grey undershirt and jeans and navy blue boots. He then looked over and saw Mae nearby and lost his train of thought. "Hey Mae!" he said in surprise and smile happily and flailed his arms in the air like crazy to see his best friend.

"Hey Gregg." she said and Gregg immediately spoke back "Thank you for coming to save me from this boredom!" he said before he then walked around from the counter and to Mae and grinning happily "Seriously! I am really in the need to do something with my best bro! A Crime!" he smiled again as he walked over behind the counter to grab something. Mae sighed happily and shook her head, it was only 3 weeks ago when he finally got himself back into being himself.

After what happened to Casey, she and the rest of the guys went into a mourning state, all four of them held a small funeral for him by his favorite place to be. Everyone was so sadden by this event but Gregg stood in it longer than they did. He had known Casey all of his life and felt more of the hurt inside of him than he could expect from losing one of his best friends.

Gregg wasn't himself just a week after the incident with the Cult when they told him and his friends that they killed Casey. He felt so much pain inside of him and a part of himself was also gone too. He didn't really speak to anyone for a while, even Angus. However, his depression didn't stay long enough that it enveloped him and made him too sad.

To cure that, Mae, Bea, Angus and Germ took him out by his favorite place that he, Casey and Mae went too after doing crimes one night. They talked about all of the great memories of Casey when he was once around, they also had a pizza, box of pierogi's and beer too to chill down.

After Mae finished one story where they committed their first crime, Gregg cried in his arms and sobbed heavily but all of the guys managed to help him out by hugging the sadden fox, letting him cry it all out and tell him that there all going to be there for him.

This made Gregg feel a little better after that night, he told his friends that he hopes that they all stick together and continue to be the best group of friends ever, even when there off doing their own lives.

After that night, he was back to himself in less than 2 days, the same hyperactive fox they all knew. This didn't mean he would forget Casey. He will always miss Casey and will never forget the wonderful memories he and Mae went through while they were young and wild.

Mae broke her thoughts and memory of that night and saw Gregg fumbling under the shelf a little bit before he grabbed a small red cooler and placed it up on the counter. He soon put on a pair of black colored gloves and a small grey beanie, he still wore on his black leather sweater like normal.

"Got ourselves a little something in case we get hungry from our little crime!" He said before he opened up the container, it was full of two small bags of chips, perfect size for the both of them.

"Awesome dude! And what is this crime we are doing?" she said before the duo then walked over to the door and opened it as he ran out to the back where his bike was locked up.

"It's a surprise!" he took the chain lock off his bike and placed the cooler in the front of the bike and sat up on the set and placed his feet on the ground and tilted his head to her, telling her to get on.

"Come on! Let's go!" he said before he saw her look of worry due to the snow "Don't worry about the snow, I put on my snow tires for my bike a few days ago!" Mae then placed herself up on the pegs of the bike and held onto Gregg as he put on his goggles and gave a pair to Mae who did the same thing. After that, he rode off from the Snack Falcon and on the bike path where he took Mae before and across the field of snow where a crime is waiting for them.

 _ **12:32 P.M, outside of Possum Springs**_

The duo was riding down what was once dirt and grass path is now a completely white and soft pillow like snowy road for the both of them. Gregg grunted a bit as he pushed his feet down the petals even harder, he didn't know that it would be this hard to ride in the snow.

"Hey, you doing alright dude?" Mae responded while she held down tight onto his seat while hearing Gregg continue to struggle a bit. "I'm fine Mae, just never expected that this would be tough!" he exclaimed as he pushed on. Unfortunately, silly mistake to him, he never tried it the tires out after installing them.

"Hey, why don't you use your motor? Why are you riding it manually?" Mae said and continued to hold on to his seat and heard the bike stop.

Gregg froze for a moment before he chuckled slightly before he spoke up "Umm… Heh-heh, I umm… damaged it when I was working on the engine, I accidentally cut one of the wires leading to the battery so… yeah…" he chuckled softly with his teeth showing. Mae didn't say anything for a moment "Uhh… Okay…" she said slowly and continued to hold on and Gregg pushed on.

As much as Mae wanted to make a joke on his stupidity, she didn't care, she just continued to smile softly to feel so much of the cold and wonderful wind hit her face like a turbine. Mae felt herself so free whenever it came to these cool bike rides with Gregg, it made her feel so relaxed and clam to just enjoy the fast winds and cool breezes and smells of nature conquer herself. She smirked happily an slowly took off her goggles from her eyes, sliding them up to her head and watched over the entire road of snow, the path completely white like paper. She then inhaled the winter air into her lungs and exhaled heavily before hearing Gregg's struggles louder.

"Nggh! Ah! Effing hell! The snow is so deep!" He said before he then stopped for a second and shook his legs back and forth to get the numbness out of him before pressing on.

 _ **20 unbearable minutes later…**_

Gregg panted heavily and finally stopped where they were supposed to be at then loosened himself in the bike seat and let out a long groan as Mae got up from the pegs and walked by Gregg. "Holy shit that was tough as hell!" He panted out heavily, seeing his breaths in the air softly and disappearing in the mist.

Mae chuckled softly and grabbed the cooler on the front of the bike, making a small noise as she felt how cold it was. "Come on dude, where's this place that you were talking about?" She mentioned while seeing the field of grass is now a complete winter wonderland.

"Hold your horse's man, got to… park this!" He said as he pushed down on the kickstand of the bike onto the ground and moved it over the side of a rock by a tree.

Mae groaned, she felt a little annoyed by this little secret 'place' that Gregg was trying to take her, but she still felt the littlest bit of curiosity inside of her and wanted to play along as usual whenever they wanted to do crimes.

"Annnnd… In!" Gregg said once he locked up his bike near a tree and covered up with a small blanket to keep it from collecting snow and being hard to remove off if he didn't have it. Mae then stood nearby his bike as she felt her curiosity increasing every inch of the moment she was standing in the snow and waiting for Gregg to answer her after this little journey.

"So what are we doing Gregg? I really want to know!" she said as Gregg replied quickly "Dudder, take it easy, sounds like you're going to have a heart attack!" he said before he finally started to lead Mae up near a steep hill. The duo soon spotted the abandoned glass factory in the distance, despite the snow being like a blanket and fog in the distance.

"Sorry, but the tension is killing me man!" Mae said and she and Gregg climbed a steep hill even more Gregg then finally spoke up for her about the crime "You know when we made that contraption before you left for college and never finished it? The day before Longest Night?" he said as he opened the container and opened his bag of chips and began eating them before he continued to walk up higher. "What contra-"she stopped and then froze in place before she then gasped a little bit "NO! YOU DIDN'T! She said in excitement, knowing what he meant now.

"Oh yes I did! Gregg stated proudly as he finally reached to the top with Mae and smirked as he had a big looking object covered over with a dirty tarp that had stitches in it. "YOU FINISHED IT?!" she said in surprise as she saw the huge object right near her and Gregg.

"Feast your eyes on this Mae!" he said before he then grabbed the tarp and pulled it over the object, revealing it to Mae.

Mae eyes lit up like silver dollar pancakes "OH MY GOD!" she screamed out in surprise and excitement that traveled through her body like a lightning bolt coursing from the bottoms of her feet to the tips of her ear to looking at what she'd been waiting for.

It was a modified Tennis Ball launcher but it had the capacity to hold in snowballs instead of tennis balls, it didn't look professional looking but it did look really cool to Mae. There was multiple colors of blue, black and green, all painted on the launcher and it was painted on like stripes across the body of it. In red paint, written on the front of the nozzle where the balls come out, it said 'The Winter Devastator' in capital letters.

"EFF YEAH! IT LOOKS SO COOL!" she stated and walked up to it, completely memorized by it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world to her. "Yeah, it took me almost 3 months to fix it up, I used dry ice and grinded it up into powder to make makeshift snowballs. They fire really well Mae." He finished as he walked over to it and turned it on, giving off an ugly motor sound like from a broken lawnmower with a leaky gas compartment.

Mae continued to stare for a little bit before she smirked a little and walked over and grabbed a pile of snow and rolled it up into a ball and patted it down nice and even. "Can I test it dude?" Gregg smirked even more with his eyes all brighten up like the sun.

"As you wish your stupidness!" he said in a goofy yet humorous manner. Mae scoffed, she knew he was joking "Thank you your dumbness!" she said with a comeback. She shoved a snow ball into a modified tube which leaded air into the tube by little holes inside instead of being all compacted together like the normal launcher it would be. This was so it didn't get all melted all together into a mess or leak and get in the gears and rust them up or get into the electrical components inside and fry them.

Mae then went on looking for where the button was located on the modified launcher, she looked all over before she felt something beside her that was jiggling a little. She went onto pressing it and heard a loud 'whoosh!' come from the modification and saw the snowball she made fly really high up into the air and landing down with a splat on a rock.

"Holy shit man that is some high-power dude, it didn't even fall apart, it stayed all together in place in air!" she exclaimed before she smirked and walked over and began to roll up even more and more snowballs but was stopped by Gregg.

"Hold up man! I got just the place where we can fire off these things at!" he said as he grabbed the machine from the side and began to walk it off down the hill slowly and covered it back up with the dirty tarp.

Mae pouted, dropping all of the snowballs from her hands and then followed up beside him, so eager to try the launcher so bad. "Come on dude! I'm really wanting to try this thing out!" she stated as she started to walk down the snowy road once more and walked over to where their crime they were about to commit was really waiting.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Mae and Gregg pushed the contraption into the snow as they felt the snow becoming thicker beneath their feet and getting harder to push through the white ice.

Mae grunted as she helped him push this entire piece of crap but wonderful contraption down the road feeling herself sweat like bullets once they hit hard snow. Gregg felt the same way as well, never less, the yellow fox continued to push on and heard Mae speak up.

"Ugggh! Effing eff man! Shit!" she exclaimed while pushing more and more harder, feeling herself become so sore that she might not even be able to use the launcher for her own excitement, even the salt bags that she had carried for Bea weren't this heavy or hard to do.

"Yeah, snow's getting tougher to be able to push this thing, but don't worry, were almost there!" he panted his words out as he felt himself so sore too. 'Damn, and I thought building a robot was much harder, this is effing harder!' he said in his thoughts while trudging on and making his way with Mae to where this will be used for their crime.

Finally, after continuing to trudge on the cold road, Mae heard Gregg yell "STOP!" and with that, she stopped and she waited for what Gregg was going to say, she didn't see anything they could use the launcher for until Gregg spoke up.

"Here it is Mae! Voila!" he stated as he shakes his arms up and down and pointed down below them. He was pointing at an abandoned house below them, it was made of cement, plaster and wood. It was torn down and there was holes and destroyed chunks of house of the outside and the chimney was barley standing, however the glass on the windows was still intact, a little murky on the glass but it was seeable to look though and see the destruction inside of the house.

Mae looked over and saw the house Gregg pointed over to and became even more and more excited as she knew what they were about to do. "Are you ready dude, to break some shit?" he said with a grin as he picked up some snow and began to pat it all down good and even.

Mae smirked back to him with a lewd grin and said "Hell yeah dude!" she said while picking up some snow too and beginning to make some snowballs as well.

Gregg then stood up near a rock as he grunted a little to clear up his chest to speak up "So, what's going to happen is that we are going to shot off snowballs down into the windows of the house, I call this Mortar Snowballs! We take turns seeing who can knock down the most windows! There is 10 windows! Whoever gets the most broken wins!" he finished as he then opened up the top part of the tube to insert the snowballs into the launcher.

"Oh! You're on!" Mae said as she got some snow ammo already made and ready to be used and smirked happily as she stood by the launcher holding all of the snow. Gregg smirked back to Mae as well as he felt himself ready too.

"Go for it dudder! Make your first shot! First always is the worst!" Gregg joked to Mae while waiting for the game to begin.

Mae smiled and scoffed as she inserted her first snowball into the tube and then turned on the contraption once again, hearing that terrible noise start up and looked for the button to shoot it. Once she did, she pushed it and then saw the snowball fly up high into the air and splat down in the top of the house, missing her target of the window that she was currently going for.

"Aww Damnit!" she said before hearing Gregg laugh and grinned as he felt himself so confident now and said "Heh-heh, what did I say!" he yelled out and began to load up his snowball in.

He tilted the front of the nozzle to where his target of the window was at and immediately shot his snowball out and hitting the window directly, shattering it almost completely and leaving shards all over the snow in front of the window.

"What? How could that-?" Mae heard Gregg laughing once more as he said after doing his mini victory dance "It's all about accuracy man, you got to aim this as if it was a real mortar, don't just go with your gut and believe where it will be aimed at" he said before he then gave Mae her snowball from her pile as she stood in disbelief still and then shook herself back into reality.

Mae then grabbed her snowball that Gregg gave her and inserted it into the tube again and growled a bit as she looked at him with her eyes squinted slightly "Smartass…" she said before she then took his advice and began to tilt it slightly to where she was trying to aim.

"Nah man, your too high and far out, you gonna go all over the place" he stated and then walked over to her to help her out. "Look dude, you do I like this" And grabbed the nozzle and moved it into the direction she was going for. He then began to tilt it slightly to finish off any last adjustments.

"Alright, shoot it!" he said, Mae pressed the button once again, shooting the snowball up in the air once again and landing down into the glass and shattering it completely, making Mae even more disbelief once again.

"What?!" she yelled out as she felt herself so sucky at this now and made Gregg laugh again. "Like I said Mae, it's all about accuracy, no matter how you look at it or see it. You got to be precise with how you are aiming to where you want to shoot, otherwise you'll be all over! Now that shot I gave you was a freebie, next time, you got to do it on your own!" he said and then launched up his next snowball in again and tilted it slowly to get his precise aim and measure.

Gregg then shot the snowball out and shattered the window he was aiming for again, this time he didn't shatter it all the way, there was still some left. Gregg stomped his foot down a little "Aw Crap, didn't get enough power, you also need to use that too, power and accuracy man" he said as he stood back for Mae ready to do her turn.

Mae took in a deep breath and exhaled as she then walked up to the contraption and loaded up her snowball into the tube, she saw another window near the one Gregg was trying to shoot but barley shattered it. Mae then went onto tilting the nozzle once again, moving it up and around to see where she was trying to aim for. She then took in another deep breath and exhaled softly 'Okay, Okay, Okay! Power and Accuracy! That's all this is!' she thought while then aligning it slightly and then stopped.

Mae sighed softly and bit her lip hard as she slowly moved her hand over to the launch button, she began to press it slowly and thought of something good while closing her eyes. Mae soon pressed it all the way in, hearing the 'whoosh!' come from the tube, she opened her eyes widely, watching the little ball of snow launching over the snowy field. Mae closed her eyes again as she knew that this wasn't going to make it in but then heard a loud shatter and looked over after opening her eyes.

She made the shot.

Gregg sat in disbelief a bit too but not as much as Mae was when she saw him make his first shot count, there was glass all over and it was everywhere, there was some chunks of glass that slowly fell and made the sound of shattering again.

"Hell to the yes!" Mae screamed out in joy as she did her mini victory dance too, pointing fingers at Gregg. "See? I told ya Gregg! Told ya I make it!" This only made Gregg chuckle and shakes his head back and forth.

"You only made it because I helped you and I was being soft on you. Now let's see if you are really up for the challenger!" he smirked while loading up his snowball in as well and aiming it to his other window he didn't finish and fired, hitting that window and destroying it completely now. "Alright! Were both tied by two windows! Come on dude! Prepare to get stomped!" he exclaimed.

Mae smirked and load up her snowball "You. Are. ON!" she yelled in a competitive tone and began to start her turn once again by loading up her snowball into the machine again.

 _ **12 misses and 15 hits later… About 20-25 minutes later?**_

Mae growled as she missed once again to her final and last target that she and Gregg were battling for, it was the smallest window of the house.

The bathroom window.

It was about 1x1 feet long, it was also tougher glass too and Gregg tried to hit it and barely grazed it across the glass, showing the glass a little damaged but still intact together.

Gregg smirked as he did a little victory dance to himself, knowing that victory is imminent for him to achieve and earn. "Alright man! This is my moment to have glory!" Gregg exclaimed loudly before he grabbed his last snowball and inserted into the tube and ready to fire off. He grinned and then angled the nozzle around to aim for the window and looked for the button and pressed it in a flash. He heard the loud 'whoosh' once again, he watched fly up in the sky and fly back down with incredible speed and was about to land down onto the window.

"Awwwwooooo!" he said while flapping his arms like crazy and grinned happily while closing his eyes and chuckling once again like a goof he is. Mae sighed sadly again while closing her eyes and then sat near a rock as she knew that it was all over for her now from the game Gregg had made but it didn't matter to her too much as she swept it off herself, it wasn't that big of a deal.

But then, all of the sudden, there was a loud 'plop' sound from the house that made Mae jump up in surprise as she looked over and saw the snowball fall down and hit the side of the window instead of actually hitting it all the way.

Mae tapped Gregg's shoulder softly and stopped his little dance as he opened his eyes and looked over as he then gasped in disbelief as he watched over the side and saw the window not destroyed the way he wanted it to be. "What the hell?!" he yelled out before he felt wind beginning to pick up "Ahh man! Stupid wind!" he said with a little anger but felt it ease off as let Mae go for her turn, having a feeling she might miss again.

"Aw man, well, you might not make it either. You missed last time." he said with a convincing grin as he sat back, waiting for his turn afterwards. "Thanks for the support." she joked as she walked over to her pile.

Mae watched over and saw Gregg from being in such dismay to confidence again and sat back. She then walked over as she felt herself in confidence once again and picked up her snowball, it was the last one she had from the pile and it was bigger than the others. Mae knew she felt herself confident for this last shot but she still felt really nervous for this but she remembered what Gregg had told her, it's all about power and accuracy.

Mae inserted her snowball in the tube and began to look for the button, she then felt a quick breeze pick up again, making things very hard to control and aim. "This wind is going to make things so much harder than it seems!" she said and worked on moving the nozzle around to see where it should shoot.

She began to think about where the wind was pushing, it was pushing to the right, the snowball would probably aim into that different direction than it usually would when there wasn't any wind. 'Hmm… It would hit the other side of the house if I aim it the same direction that Gregg had it in. No little changes here I'm going to make here" she said and she aimed it to the left direction instead of the middle.

"What are you doing man, you trying to make yourself lose?" Gregg said while noticing Mae move the nozzle into the left instead of tilting it up and down to level it. Mae didn't say anything as she continued to move it and then tilt it back into the normal position where it will hit the window. After working on focusing it and finishing up any last adjustments she had left on it, Mae then finally adjusted it correctly before she grinned happily and looked for the button and placed her hand on it.

Gregg stood confused as he wondered what she was trying to do. Mae then waited for the wind to return and felt the gust of winter breeze hit her face and yelled out "Fire in the hole!" as she then pressed the button with all her might and saw her snowball shoot out and stayed in the air for a few seconds. Soon, Mae felt the wind come and blow the snowball that was currently still catching some air into the other direction that she was hoping for. She looked over and saw the snowball then falling down to the house windows, she made a worried face as she was hoping that it would fall down on the window and shatter it completely on impact.

Gregg laughed once again before saying "Man, that isn't going to fall down on the windows, it's going to become part of the snow on the top of the house you mi-' he froze while hearing a loud 'clash' and looked down to see what that was, he gasped to see that he was most definitely wrong about Mae missing this time.

She shot the tiny bathroom window down exactly in the middle

Mae then looked over as she opened her eyes and saw the window completely destroyed and removed from the frame itself and gasped happily as she then felt herself squeal in excitement "YES! YES! YES! Oh yeah! Who's the mortar master? Me!" she exclaimed and felt herself doing a very bad dance for her victory dance.

Gregg wallowed in defeat, he sighed sadly and he then spoke up "Well, you did it, congratulations man…" he said with a somber tone before he sat down on the rock with a sad expression on his face.

Mae then stopped and looked over to him as she saw him in a sad state and walked over to the other side of the rock he was sitting on. "Hey come on dude, don't be like that, I was just kidding!" Mae said as she gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder while smiling to him. Gregg looked back to her and looked down on the snow and at his boots and shuffled them around a little while stilling wallowing in pity, he almost looked like if he did something really bad than a crime.

Mae soon didn't like this, something was wrong; Gregg would always be optimistic, even after winning or losing a crime that involved a game to it. She sat up a little and then spoke up but this time not joking at all.

"Hey, dude, are you okay, what's eating ya?" she said while she turned off the contraption beside her 'finally that ugly noise stopped' she thought before she heard Gregg say a 'meh' to her. Mae looked back to him with a look of confusion. "Gregg, what's going on?" she said, feeling little more worried about how the situation was going.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" he said in an annoyed like tone as he sighed again and rubbed his hands into his face, groaning a little bit. Mae was taken back by this, Gregg didn't act this way before 'Maybe I should have let him win?' she thought before talking back to him.

"Whoa dude! Take it easy man, I'm trying to help you! It's just a game!" she said while seeing him so stressed and saddened by this little game they played. What was so important about this game anyway?

Mae sat beside him before he then spoke up as she saw him in such despair "I'm sorry dude, I'm glad you won but it's just, you thought of something really smart, and what did I think of? Just some stupid little hints on how to function a mortar?" he said before placing his hands into his face again. Mae looked to him with even more and more of confusion to him, why was he acting like a brat?

Mae then scooted a little closer to him and to get to the point of what this all meant. She saw him looking a little almost like when he was with Mae while they were at the forest doing knife fights when she came back last month. His expression looked similar to that one he had when they were in the forest after the knife fight where Gregg had mentioned his and Angus's future. He said that he and Angus were having problems and arguments too due to his behavior, Gregg also said so many hateful and negative words about himself that he was parking lot trash and a complete piece of shit but Mae managed to help him out by telling him that he was good and Angus was good too. The situation soon turned from the personal sadness of Gregg to Gregg mentioning that Angus got that ass and that he so many good things to him, he felt a little better after that but he still lingered a bit on the sad side for a bit.

Mae soon got the guts to continue talking "Umm… What exactly do you mean by that?" she said, responding to Gregg's last statement he said. Gregg soon spoke up "I mean, if I can't think of anything smart or creative, how am I going to get through being in Bright Harbor if I can't think of weird but workable things like you can?" he said while he sighed again.

Mae tried to think of something to say but Gregg interrupted her "I mean, look at here, me and Angus only got until Spring before we move on from here, we already got the place we picked out already, it's ready to be bought. I may feel ready but-"he stopped for a second and then continued "I still don't know if I'm fully ready for this." He gulped a little "Angus is ready, he wants to leave here soon enough, and he knows what to do and everything. But what am I going to be doing while I'm there? Having him hold my hand and process me through what I should do and not do like a child?" he said while taking in a breath and continuing again "I know that Angus loves me and I love him so much, but how am I going to show that I am ready for him while in Bright Harbor if I'm just going to be sitting around and for what? Just waiting for another argument to happen that I don't do anything to help him? To help our future…" he stopped and finished off with a tinge of sadness coming from his voice as he felt himself almost on the verge of crying from him talking such hideous words about himself again.

Mae looked at Gregg with sadness in her eyes too, she knew that Gregg had been talking about leaving and ready to go to Bright Harbor but she never heard of him saying he wasn't ready yet. It made her feel even more guilt that she made him sadder about his situation by winning the game they both played. Mae then wondered a little why he wasn't ready, was it the crimes the committed? Was it his job? Or worse, was it her?

Mae then thought back to herself again on those accusations she thought of, 'No, it wasn't' she thought to herself. She knew she did struggle Gregg and Angus's relationship a little but she would never hurt them or make them feel sadden about their plan, except when Angus thought it might have to be on hold due to Gregg getting into some serious trouble or even jail. But they all soon resolved their problems though, Mae gave Gregg to Angus as a gift and she made sure of that. And the couple became happy again, Mae was happy for them too, she was glad that they were together.

Mae sighed again before she then wrapped her arm around Gregg's shoulder, she rubbed his back gently as he looked up to Mae with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Look Gregg, I know I may not know much about what your guys plan is but I do know what it's like to leave." she said while she removed her arm away and cupped her hands together.

"When I left for college, this happened few months before the whole shapes thing I was going through at college. When I first came to the school, I was totally nervous for this. I didn't know what I was going to be dealing with or what was going to happen while I was there while I was at the district. Everything was so new to me, students, teachers, buildings, rooms even sidewalks too." she said softly to Gregg, she felt the wind pick up again.

Mae felt herself gulping a little before she continued "Look, I'm not much of an advice giver but I will tell you this. As I was there, I felt unprepared, undesignated, and unreliable and so many other words I can think of." she stated as she sighed once again before continuing on her story "Change was so difficult for me but I thought to myself 'it's just school Mae, I can do it' but I couldn't. People treated me differently and I tasted food that was nothing like back at home and couldn't do my work like normal, I was so distracted by everyone and everything around me." she then saw Gregg look up in surprise, he heard about her shapes issue but not this at all.

Mae continued "But do you know how I cured that?" she said as she scratched her back of her head a little before continuing "I talked, I asked for help, I walked up to teachers for advice to get around and it worked! I managed to get myself over being nervous and unprepared to being ready and confident. I know it sounds dumb to you but that's what helped me, it really did and I know it will help you too." she finished off with a smile and hugged him softly, making him gasp a little in surprise, Mae never hugs people but he thought it was for the best.

Gregg then hugged her back smiled softly as he spoke up "Do you mean that Mae?" he said softly before he then pulled away from the hug and looked back to her with a more positive expression. "I really do Gregg." she said before continuing "Don't worry too much about this, you've still got time to figure out what to do. Just talk to me if you need help, you're always the one to talk whenever me, Bea, Angus and Germ are around, you should be the same with Bright Harbor people." she said while Gregg smiled back to her.

He replied to her as he knew she was right, he always was one to talk to, even in bad situations "Thanks Mae for helping me out. I guess you're right, I should just talk like normal, take my time trying to know who new people are." he said and smiled softly to her "And you will dude, I promise." she said to him. The crime duo sat in short silence for a bit watching over the house they just literally made even more destroyed.

Mae then spoke up after the silence for a short moment "Hey umm… I was wondering, how did you managed to pull this thing out here?" she said while she stood up and stretched her arms after the talk they had.

Gregg then stopped smiling and watched over and saw the machine he's got to pull back in the snow once again and chuckled a little "Umm… Yeah… I fixed this baby back up before the snow started to fall and it wasn't hard to bring this up when it didn't… And now we need to bring it back…" he trailed it off and chuckled funny to Mae, which Mae then rolled her eyes and snorted a little.

"Want me to help you out?" she said as she saw Gregg stand up from the talk as well and Gregg softly smiled and with a cheeky grin said "Yeah…?" Mae scoffed a little but then grabbed the contraption by the side and tilted her head over "Come on, just take your time." Gregg then walked over and grabbed the other side of the modification "Yep, take my time." he finished as the duo moved the Winter Devastator out of sight from the area and back to the store.

 _ **1 hour and half later… 4:42 P.M, back at the Snack Falcon**_

Mae and Gregg were both back in the store and the duo were sitting behind the counter and drinking soda as they both were chilling down from pushing and moving the launcher back into a storage room located behind the store. Despite the whole moving away thing that Gregg was dealing with, it was a good time for the both of them. Mae and Gregg were out of their winter clothing and chilling by the heater beside the counter.

Gregg was the first to speak up as he sipped his soda "Mmm… Nothing better than a crisp Fiascola with my best bro and by a heater." he said and looked up for a minute to see of anyone was coming in but sat back down. Mae smiled back as she sipped back into her drink "Yep, me too bro." and sighed softly and laid back a little before looking over to the clock, seeing that it's the same time that she usually wakes up around.

Mae stood up after being in front of the heater and yawned a bit as she pulled out her coat, scarf and beanie from underneath the shelf she placed after they put the launcher in the storage room and slipped it back on. "Where are you going dude? You're leaving?" he said while he stood up himself and placed his drink into a small fridge below the shelf. "Yeah, I should probably head home, I've done a lot today, I am so tired from all of the stuff I did with Bea and Angus before I saw you. I moved salt bags and shovels at Bea's work and delivered movies to an elementary school while getting trampled on by the Harley's for Angus" she said as she buttoned up her coat.

"Shit man, you really took it hard today then." As he placed his arms over the counter. Mae walked over the other side and stood in front of the counter as Gregg stood behind it like when she first walked in.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later dude, you are awesome as always!" Mae said and walked over to the door before hearing Gregg speak up "Hey Mae." He paused for a second. "Thanks for today, sorry if I kind of ruined it. Just dealing with some stuff but thank you for helping me out too." he said. Mae then sighed and smiled softly to him again "Nah, it's cool dude, it's all right, I had fun today and I bet you did too" and with that, Mae opened up the door and waved to him.

"See you later Gregg!" she said as she walked out of the store. "You too Mae!" as Gregg stood in his normal position again like normal, now becoming bored again like usual but still happy feeling happy on the inside, he knows he can do this, not only for himself but for Angus too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for 200 views on this story! I'm so happy for so many views on this story, thank you all so much! :D And here's the last chapter of the story here today!**_

* * *

 _ **5:16 P.M, Mae Borowski household**_

Mae walked back up her steps of her house, she opened the door as she felt the normal temperature of her home envelope her and make her feel comfortable once again. She pulled off her coat, scarf and beanie and set them up on a wooden clothing rack. She walked into the kitchen, seeing both her mom and dad not here at all, which leaded her to know that they were work still. The sound of the refrigerator humming and wind blowing from the outside were the only sounds that she could her, felt eerie but she liked it.

"Better check up on how Bea and Angus are doing, haven't spoken to them in a while since I was with Gregg." She said before walking out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She then looked back at the photos of her and her family, especially her grandfather who passed away.

"I miss you Granddad" she said softly as looked up to a tiny photo of her and her Grandfather on her birthday opening up a present, it was probably the best gift ever that day, it was a book on multiple horror stories that were based on true stories in real life.

Mae sighed sadly a little but continued to walk up the stairs to her room. The knob jiggled as she opened the door and entered in. Mae walked over to her bed and pulled up her laptop and turned it on to see if anyone was on.

She then laid back as she waited, remembering everything that happened today, first it was work with Bea, then delivery for Angus and fun with Gregg. She managed to hang out with all of her friends today and it made her surprised, she usually only hangs out with only one of her friends a day because of work for them and other things too.

Mae then pulled out her journal and began to write and draw some stuff down since Mae was with Gregg. She drew the Winter Devastator, her and Gregg hugging and a picture of a beach to signify Bright Harbor. Mae also wrote in 'Gregg is upset?' 'The Mortar Master!' and 'Gregg and Angus are good' down in her journal page. 'Why do I love the hugging so much?' Mae thought to herself as she finished her hugging drawing.

Soon, Mae put away her journal under her bed and checked her laptop to see that it was fully on and showed no messages from either Bea or Angus. However, there was one inbox message from Gregg. 'Heh, must have walked out on work since he got bored again' Mae thought as she pulled up his message:

"Hey dudder! Come by the field near the entrance of town! Me, Angus and Bea are waiting for you there! We have a surprise! Sincerely, Greggory!

Mae looked surprised once again as she looked the message from Gregg, her eyes widen as she saw the message reading off all her friends, and to meet in the field by the line that separates Possum Springs.

Mae then quickly closed up her laptop and put it away, she immediately ran down the stairs and grabbed her winter gear and slipped it on and bolted out the door in a flash. She didn't even lock the door of her home while leaving.

 _ **5:29 P.M, beside the Possum Springs sign/entrance**_

Mae ran across the icy bridge and jumped on the railings and quickly land down on the dirt of the other side and ran to the sign and near an open field. Mae then stopped to catch her breath, placing her hand on the side of a tree, waiting for he friends to show up. One thing get her confused though, this wasn't usually the time they left from work, even when they felt like it. Mae soon regained her stamina once again and stood up and looked over the field once again to see if her friends were around.

"Yo! Where are you fools at?" she yelled out as she slowly walked into the field and looking around, there was some light peeping through the trees, it beamed down on the snow. "Come on guys! Where are you at-"

'PLOOP!'

Mae groaned a bit as she felt a cold sleet of snow ride down her back, making her so jittery and loose. "AHH! What the-"soon another ball of snow hit her face and then another hit her arm and her leg. She soon wiped the snow away from her face and saw Gregg laughing like crazy.

"Gotca dudder!" he said as he picked up another ball of snow and formed it into a perfect snowball and threw it to Mae, only missing to her this time. Mae smirked again as she then picked up some snow and formed a ball and said "You are on!"

"Hey! Don't forget us!" she heard a low and deep voice from another tree and saw Angus peeping out with snowballs in his arms.

"Yeah, same" she then heard Bea too as she had a smile on her face? She held a few snowballs in her arms.

Mae grinned and then threw her ball of snow to Angus, hitting him directly and he threw his back to her. This was a Snowball Warzone now. Mae laughed as hard as she threw and felt the oncoming balls of crystalized frozen water hit. Gregg was doing so great, he managed to throw direct hits to Mae and Angus and Bea, and they were all doing the same too.

Mae wanted this to never end, she wanted to feel this go on for so long, and it made her happy and not as depressive about how life was to her. She felt so free, she felt alive, and she felt reborn and rebirthed to do this. All of the energy she lost today was gained back from the major excitement she was pushing herself so hard into the snowball fight. Mae laughed so hard ever in her life, she felt love, she felt care and she felt the true meaning of friendship while dong this and she wanted more of this brilliant peace.

Mae giggled happily as she felt the fight go on for about 20 minutes before they all then panted from the energy used now are taking a break from everything they had pushed themselves into. They all walked up towards one another and then fell down on the snowy ground together. Gregg panted like crazy and felt himself so hyper as if he drank all of the coffee in the world, even though he hated it, he still drank it all to have this energy.

"Eff yeah! This was so exciting! He said as he laughed and heard Angus soon speak "It really was, pretty awesome and interesting' he stated as he fixed his glasses.

Bea spoke up too as she lit a cigarette and took a breath and inhaled the smoke. "To be honest, this is way better than being alone at work" she said as she smiled and held her cigarette in her right hand.

"I can't believe you guys came out here to play some cutesy but cheesy kids game from way back then we used to play" she said and picked herself up and sat up for a bit and laid and laid back down again.

Gregg stood up like Mae did for a minute "Yeah dude, you deserve it man!" he said as he felt himself lay back down.

"You helped us out today and there no other way we could repay you back unless doing something you once loved" Angus said as he tilted his head over to look over to Mae.

"I may have cringed a bit but this was pretty fun" Bea said as she inhaled another huff of smoke and exhaled the cloudy white fumes.

The gang stayed in silence for a little bit, hearing the winter breeze winds blow in and the sky with beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow and blue in the sky. It was an amazing sight to see for Mae, especially since it meant being with her friends on a winter day.

All of the sudden…

"Hey Mae, too bad you didn't win in a snowball fight"

"Too bad you didn't win in a crime we just did a few hours ago"

"Too bad you didn't lose your eye, from getting hit by a snowball"

"Too bad you didn't you didn't fall down while riding your bike, and breaking your neck till the bone of your spinal cord shows" she finished off, causing Gregg to stand down.

They all soon bursted into laughter from there little game they did, it made them happy to know that they all still pull the same jokes towards one another. After resting in the snow for a bit, they all stood up and shook off the snow from themselves and stood up and looked at one another.

Mae smiled as she then hugged all three of her friends together, she wrapped her arms around Gregg and Bea's shoulders, and they all did the same to each other. Bea wrapped her right arm around Mae shoulders, Gregg wrapped his left arm on Mae shoulders and his right arm on Angus'.

Mae spoke "Hey, do you guys have to get back to work soon?" she said.

They all shook their heads "Nah, it's fine" Gregg said "I put Germ and Danny in charge" Bea said "I can close the shop early if I want to" Angus said.

Mae smiled even more at this as she got an idea "You know, we've still got a few hours left in the day, want to go see a movie and head to the Donut Wolf afterwards?" she said as she then walked with her friends out of the field and getting back into town. They all smiled happily and nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah Mae!" Gregg said to her and smiled "Same here." Bea said and smiled as she finished the last bit of her cigarette and flicked it away and inhaled the fresh air. Angus smiled and said "Let's do it." and with that, Mae and the rest of her friends walked into the entrance of the town, neither of them saying another word but just enjoying the moment their having.

Mae knew that even though things didn't really look good up to her in Possum Springs, especially with Casey being dead and the whole Murder Cult incident almost a month ago, she knew that she and her friends must push on with their lives in order to their pursue their own future's lives and paths.

Mae smiled even more as she felt herself for the first time, actually happy for once that she has done something good to help her friends out and giving them a lending hand for today. This meant a lot to her and it increased her spirits very well to know that she has special people like her friends in her life and that they love her too. All Mae had to do was be a better friend than before and hope again like she said while in the cave after encountering the Cult and almost dying afterwards from Eide.

She knew that she had to live life somehow after the incident in the cave and everything else that has happened to her.

Mae knew how to do that though, what was it?

It is spending every moment with her friends, her family and everyone that she knows that mean so much to her and not losing what she has left and continuing to live her life like normal. Even though things weren't as normal as before, it didn't mean it couldn't be anymore less normal than it already is.

Mae smiled as they walked closer to the theater, seeing the sun fall slowly and completing another day, ready to begin the next one and so on.

The Quad all walked into the movie theater, Mae rubbed her hands together as she knew she was ready to tear up some pretzels and popcorn and down that with some soda too once in the theater. Along with that, donuts and maybe even a pepperoni pizza too afterwards. Hopefully, she doesn't throw up afterwards, that would be a mess really.

But who cares? It's just another Night in the Woods.

 **The End**


End file.
